Thermoplastic compositions containing impact modified blends of polycarbonate and polyester are known (see, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,148) and many representative products have long been available in commerce. Such compositions feature an attractive profile of physical and mechanical properties and are found in wide use in a host of applications. The processing of these compositions require a drying step, normally at about 120.degree. C., prior to molding. The drying step is critical to the production operation and dryer failure results in the molding of unacceptable parts. It is also well recognized that lowering of the drying temperature of such compositions is desirable because it lowers the degree of oxidative degradation and because it reduces the sticking and clumping which characterized these compositions upon drying at temperatures above about 200.degree. F. Naturally, there are also economic reasons for drying at low temperatures.
The siloxane of the present invention is known in the art and has previously been disclosed in connection with a pigmented polycarbonate composition. A melt-stable, pigmented polycarbonate composition containing the siloxane of the present invention has been disclosed in patent application Ser. No. 08/263,702, filed Jun. 22, 1994, and assigned to Miles Inc. of Pittsburgh, Pa., now U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,892.